Dyskusja użytkownika:SzAPKO
Z chęcia pomogę tej encyklopedii. Lubiałem i lubięnadal filmy Disneya. Pozwól że stworzęstrony również o bohaterach Star Wars. Gwiezdne Wojny nie są bezpośrednio co prawda z Disneya, ale wiesz o co chodzi. MarcinZiomMleko Ok, może być. Gratuluję. Twoja encyklopedia ma już mniej więcej 300 artykułów. A przy okazji mam takie pytanie: czy Ty czasami wchodzisz na tą encyklopedię? MarcinZiomMleko Użytkownik o loginie ,,BochaterWojownikuf1" napisał na stronie o sędziu Frollo jakąś bzdurę i na dodatek z wurgalnym słownictwem. Ja już poprawiłem ten błąd, ale tak po prostu Ciebie o tym informuję. MarcinZiomMleko Gdy edytuję stronę ,,Imperator Palpatine", usuwają się automatyczne kategorie. Proszę coś zrobić z tym błędem. Ta wiki i administracja Cześć. Przeglądam ostatnio Wikię w poszukiwaniu fajnych wiki i muszę przyznać, że ta jest całkiem spoko, choć ma jeszcze dosyć mało aktywnych userów. Widzę, że user MarcinZiomMleko jest tutaj bardzo aktywny (albo i nawet najaktywniejszy). Pamiętam, że gdy zaczynałem Nonsensopedię, też miałem tylko garstkę wiernych, aktywnych fanów. Zapał do edycji i chęć pomocy są bezcenne. Z tego co wiem, Marcin jest również założycielem jednej z encyklopedii o filmie Disneya http://pl.dzielny-maly-toster.wikia.com/wiki/Dzielny_Mały_Toster_Wikia, więc zna się na tematyce. Masz kompetentnego współpracownika. Czy ktoś z takimi kwalifikacjami jak on mógłby zostać tutaj adminem? Pozdr. ZelDelet Dzień dobry. Otóż pragnąłbym bymdostać knadydaturę na administratora. Nie narzucam się, ale po prostu mam sporo pomysłów na rozsławienie tej encyklopedii. Do pracy wziąłem się już dawno i już jakieś efekty są. Co więcej na swoją kandydaturę opragnąłbym bym obiecać parę rzeczy, którę przysięgam że wykonamtak szybko jak to będzie możliwie. *Zlikwiduję hejterów oberażających tą encyklopedię. Mma na nich bardzo skuteczny sposób. Co więcej nie raz mi dokuczali i wiem jak się z nimi dobrze obchodzić, tak by bez większego jęczenia zostawili tą encyklopedię w spokoju. *Poprawię lekko estetykę. W sumie już od dawna to robię, ale jako administrator będę więcej możliwości. *Będę uzupełniał zalążki artykułów. I od jakiegoś czasu to juz robię, ale jak to wspomniałem w powyższym pukncie będę miał więcej możliwości. *Jako administrator będę miał dużo możliwości i bardzo uzupełnę tą encyklopedię. *Poświęcę swoje życie prywatne dla tej encyklopedii. *Zrobię wszystko by uspokoić tzw. niszczycieli dzieciństwa by przestali mówić głupoty o filmach Disneya. Znam w siecie parę osób co to robią i wiem gdzie można się z nimi kontaktować. W sumie od jakiegoś czasu już to robię i próbuję im co nieco wytłumaczyć. *Każdy użytkownik będzie miał prawo czuć się bezpieczny. Postaram się by ta encyklopedia należała do tych bardziej bezpieczniejszych, a zarazem sławniejszych. Tak poza tym chciałbym jeszcze za pozwoleniem dodać że znam się bardzo na sztuce Disneyowskiej. Mam dodatkowo (można by tak powiedzieć) dobrych doradców/pomocników którzy w razie czego we wszystkim mi pomogą. Jeśli chodzi o estetykę, to będę szczery: staram się bardzo, ale zdarza się że nie zawsze coś zrobię estetyczne. Jednak postaram się bardzo. Jeśli chodzi o tzw. ,,technikę" to również lekko kuleję, ale jestem w miarę dobry. Gdzieś tak jestem dobry 8/10, nie jest więc źle. Są osoby które mnie nie lubią, jednak ja nigdy nie zaczynam kłótni. Co więcej mam również nie małe poparcie. Z informatyki ( nie chwaląc sie) mam piątkę na koniec roku. W poprzednich latach również szło mi dobrze. Jeśli chodzi o gramatykę, lekko kuleję, ale nie jest źle, co pewien czas jestem w te klocki coraz lepszy. Oceny w szkole mam szczerze mówiąc nie za dobre, ale również nie mam złych. Chodzę nie do szkoły podstawowej, lecz do gimnazjum, więc nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Zachowanie mam dobre. Ps. Wiem że tutaj są błedy ortograficzne, ale coś (jak to się mówi) mi się zbugowało. Jestem co prawda w tej tzw. ,,technice" dobry, jednak nie jestem mistrzem, a nawet i mistrzowie czasami nie maja wpływu na zbugowany system. Mój komputer się często psuje itp., ale jest dobry. MarcinZiomMleko Do poprzedniej wiadomości: Za pozwoleniem chciałbym jeszcze dodać że jestem założycielem paru encyklopedii Internetowych, a na paru jestem administratorem, więc wiem co i jak. Jedna z encyklopedii jest o tematyce jednej z Disneyowskich franczyzy. Ponadto jestem osobą wierzącą. Oczywiście nie mam nic do osób co mają inne zdanie. Ps. W poprzednej wiadomości system zbugował się tak że jak usuwało się jedną literę i wpisywało drugą to te z przodu się usuwały. To raczej jest zwykły błąd systemu który się za jakiś czas naprawi. Przepraszam że różne lekko dziwne wpisy w mojej poprzednej wiadomości. MarcinZiomMleko